Another Hope
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: what if Hotaru gre up in the miri world


Another hope  
  
Dragonball z and sailormoon belong to whoever don't sue me I don't have any money  
  
The smell of burning objects and death is very strong a strange portal is seen and a hand pushes out of the rubble her school uniform is torn in some places the baby she is holding is fine "oh,what happand here?"asked Setsuna as she was reaching for her pen "My pen is gone,I can't transform I might as well go find some help Meanwhile Gohon is flying overhead searching to see if any one lived "damn androids if only dad haden't died last year,we might have had a chance." Suddenly he sensed two kis"one of them must be a baby"he said to himself Meanwhile Setsuna had been walking and tripped over Hotaru's silence Gaive  
suddenly she heard footsteps preparing to use it she was suprised to see it was a little boy about the same age as Usagi's brother "Are you alright maam?" asked Gohon "I don't know why you are out here but come with me'I will get you some help" "Hey you stop"said a strange voice as Setsuna turned around she was reallystartled "M-Michiru-chan"asked Setsuna as she ran to her she noticed that her eyes were different just then Gohon flashed into super-sayajin and fought the monster shortly after that there was an explosion  
Gohon went to see if they were okay,they were getting ready to leave they spotted a very familiar house as Setsuna went in she picked up some pictures of the senshi as she was leaving she stepped on somthing   
picking it up she saw it was Usagi's locket but it was covered with blood,nearby she found the neptune henshin pen broken in half "this can lead to only one thing"said Setsuna sadly "the other senshi are dead"  
after leaving she went to capsule corporation with Gohon "well" said Bulma "I guess you can stay here"  
"I was wondering if I could train them when they are older"said Gohon "well if it keeps them safe it is okay with me" "me too"said Bulma "Just be careful,I don't want to lose Trunks like I did vegeta" "we will have to wait and see"said Setsuna as she looked over at the two sleeping babys and wondered what was in store for them Years went by quickly Gohon is no longer alive and now Trunks and Hotaru are adults Trunks has time traveled and a really worried Hotaru has decideed to follow him.Meanwhile in the past Frosta is about to beat the heck out of the z-crew "Hey pick on someone your own size"suddenly a lady about Trunks age floated down and challanged Frosta after a few brief minutees this stranger destroyed Frosta.Suddenly the others quickly flew down startling the stranger as she was about to attack a very familiar person flew down "Trunks-kun is that you?"she asked as she ran into his arms "I missed you too Hotaru" said Trunks "um, what are you doing here?" "well" said Hotaru "I was worried about you so I came to see if you were okay and then I sensed theose guy's power levels,they won't cause any more trouble." "This is Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, Gohon when he was little and this is the legendary Goku" After flying to capsule corporation and convincing Bulma to let Hotru stay they went to the gravity room and ran into a very pissed off Vegeta "um that's my Tousan" said Trunks Hotaru could tell by the tone in his voice that Trunks was a little dissapointed in the way his father was.The next day after the gettogeather was planned Bulma went to find Trunks and Hotaru in the gravity room "sorry to bother you" said Bulma "but the guests are here so you two better wash up. After awhile the party was in full swing.Trunks came out in his usual outfit "hey where is Hotaru at?" "she went to track down chibi Trunks she will out in a minute." Just then Hotaru came out with him "sorry I'm late I found the little guy in the gravity room." The next day Hotaru went for a flight and went to the race track "I wonder how Haruka papa and the others are doing." Just then Haruka walked up and Hotaru quickly flew off the next day she was very shocked to see the sailor senshi fighting Kaorinight after having memories of her she powered up and took off after her it did no good after a while they all defeated her as she turned to leave she hugged them all goodbye.the next day she went back to the future after Trunks and helped defeat the androids.  
  
THE END  
  
well how was it sorry it was so short  



End file.
